Subtle as a punch to the face
by PowerOfPens
Summary: Peter Parker has ADHD. Someone goes to extreme lengths to help him. (Author may or may not have and or hate this disorder)


Bruce noticed first.

Tony and Peter were discussing a project together and Bruce was reading a book. But Peter couldn't seem to sit still or shut up.

"Ok, so I was listening to the police radio and then there was a report of a man with two GSW. I always thought that was a silly abbreviation, you know. Since GSW has the same number of syllables as the phrase 'gunshot wound'. What was I saying? Oh right! Patrol. So, the guy was wearing a 'Team Bulbasaur' shirt, which is silly cause obviously Squirtle is a better option. I mean I guess you could also make an argument for Charmander since he is really cool…"

"Hey kid." Tony interrupted. "That's really interesting. But you haven't told me if you want to work on a bandage setting for your webs."

"Yah! Sorry, Mr. Stark."

Then it hit Bruce.

"Peter?" He called.

"Yes, Dr. Banner?"

"Do you have ADHD?"

That got a small smile from Peter.

"I don't know. Probably."

"What do you mean? Haven't you ever been tested?" Tony put in.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Mr. Stark…" The teen sighed, "ADHD is not a medical emergency."

"So?" The genius questioned further.

The pieces of the puzzle came together in Bruce's head. He had seen Peter's ratty clothes, and how he always ate while he was here.

"Lay off, Tony." Peter said quietly. For once he was completely still.

Poor Tony looked so confused.

"Ok… So, I'm going to go get us a snack. Alright?"

Peter just nodded. Tony left.

"You should tell him." Bruce said once the doors were closed.

"I can't."

"He could help."

"I don't want him to help. I don't want his charity."

Bruce saw Peter's fingers resume tapping his knee.

"Even if it helps you function better?"

Peter hesitated.

"I have ways of copping, Dr. Banner."

"What are they?" Asked Bruce, genuinely curious.

"Well, I drink a lot of caffeine. You know I don't like the taste of coffee?"

"You don't?" Bruce thought back to the hundreds of times he had seen Peter ask for coffee.

"Not at all. I take it as medicine. The caffeine helps. Then there is Spiderman."

"Spiderman?"

"Yah. I'm usually to tired from patrol to be impulsive at school."

"It's not my place to say what you should tell Tony. But at least tell me the extent of the problem."

"It's not usually that bad, but…"

"I'm back!" Tony called out. "What's not that bad?"

"Nothing." Peter said.

"Yeah right!"

"It's not something you could understand."

"I can try."

"Drop it Tony."

"No."

"Quit it! Both of you." Bruce had had enough of their arguing.

"Fine. I can't get tested for ADHD because I don't have the money. I mean…" Peter started rambling. "I'm like, 95% sure I have it, given my symptoms and the fact that my father had it. But even if I scrap together enough money for the test and am diagnosed, I still can't treat it. Since Uncle Ben's death, we only have one income. And with the spider bite I eat three times as much as normal and need to by bandages and Advil, which I have to take a triple dose of. May would insist though. But I don't want her to take another job. She already has three and still has trouble putting food on the table, let alone meds. I've done the research. Without medical insurance, there is no way we can afford daily medication. And Since I am in no danger without meds, well, I just have to make do."

Somewhere during this tidal wave of words, Steve and Clint had walked into the room.

Peter ran out of the room.

Tony tried to run after him, but Steve held him back.

"Admitting you don't have enough money for something can hurt your pride a bit. I suggest you give him a little time first."

"Alright Capsicle." Tony sighed and went back to his tablet.

That evening, Steve was sitting in his room, doodling in his notebook, when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in."

He was not expecting Tony.

"Hi Cap."

For once, Steve saw a different side of Tony. He looked unconfutable.

"Hey Tony. Is something wrong?"

"No, no. Nothing is wrong."

He hesitated. Steve realised he was still standing in the doorway and invited him in.

"I was thinking about what Peter said earlier. He was right. I can't understand."

"And you came to me?"

"You sounded like you understood, when you told me not to go after him."

Steve nodded.

"That makes sense."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

Steve sighed.

"I'm not sure of the exact reason. When I grew up, on the street there were a few kids with rich parents. They always said that they wanted to make it on their own. Of course, they never could. Frankly, I'm surprised he told you. He probably just thought you'd make a big deal of it. He doesn't seem to enjoy attention."

Tony just nodded and walked towards the door.

"Thanks Cap. See you tomorrow."

Cap didn't see tony for five days. He had locked himself in his lab.

The sixth day, after breakfast, Tony came to Steve.

"I was thinking about what you told me the other day. I have a little something planed, if you want to come with?"

"Alright. Where are we going?"

Turned out to only be two blocks away.

The building they were at was clean and fresh looking. On the front were the letters SYLPF an well as the words: Stark Youth Learning Potential Foundation.

"What is this? Tony?"

The billionaire clicked his tongue.

"Patience."

Reporters crowed them for a few minutes, then Stark walked into the large lobby, stood behind a podium, and got ready to give a speech. Pepper walked over to Cap and stood next to him as the reporters encircled the genius. She had a huge smile.

"Calm down everybody! Now as you all know, I am founding the Stark Youth Learning Potential Foundation. But what most of you want to know is why. Why would I spend money on this? No, it's not because I ran out places to keep it."

The crowed laughed as Tony worked his magic, wrapping everyone in the room around his little finger.

"Most people don't know this about me, but I was diagnosed with Dysgraphia when I was a kid. Makes it hard for me to write. Howard never told the public because he thought it would have a negative impact on my image. I, on the other hand, don't care."

Another round of laughter.

"So, when I was twelve, I built these."

Out of his coat, he pulled out what looked like a black bracelet.

"I wear this one in the lab. It connects wirelessly to my phone."

He placed his phone on the podium and activated the hologram screen.

"I use these to take notes in the lab. Note! Never put Dummy on fire safety."

His last sentence showed up on screen.

Returning his phone and bracelet to his pocket, Tony continued.

"So, about a week ago, I was upgrading my note taker to choose correct homophones from context. And I realised just how much I depend on them. Then, when I was taking a coffee break, I heard an intern discussing how they couldn't afford ADHD medication in high school. That was the moment when I realised that not all kids with problems can just invent their way out of it. So, I decided to found the Stark Youth Learning Potential Foundation. To help kids reach their full learning potential! We will have specialists working around the clock, testing kids for potential disorders and administrating prescriptions or Stark Tec for all kids currently residing in the state of New York. Curtesy of Stark Industries and those other, less important donors."

Was that plan ridiculous?

Unnecessarily complicated?

Expensive?

Sure.

But for Tony, it was all worth it to see Peter's face, grinning wildly when he came on Monday. And to see him just as happy as before, but more comfortable and much less jittery.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark."

"Anytime, kid."

And if he couldn't control his smile, that didn't mean anything. It's not as if Steve and Bruce saw the exchange and smiled too.


End file.
